


Seeking Arrangement

by OctoberGalaxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberGalaxy/pseuds/OctoberGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's thumb flung the screen up, finding icons of young women's faces. "You're seriously suggesting that I become a sugar daddy?"</p>
<p>Erwin folded his hands in his lap. "Absolutely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> This AU came out of nowhere and now I'm leading myself in to multi-chapter hell. Let me know what you think! Big thanks to Minxiebutt for beta-ing this for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any similarly named sugar daddy websites.

Levi watched the ice in his drink twist and fizz as it melted. Condensation dripped down the outside of the glass and formed a ring on the coaster.

Erwin sat down his second glass of neat whiskey. "You haven't even taken a sip yet."

"No shit." He placed his fingertips around the rim of the glass and pulled it closer to himself, tempted to take a drink so Erwin would go back to talking about something else.

"You need a vacation. Too much stress can make you sick."

Levi abruptly took a large sip from the glass. The Stoli burned his throat alongside a twist of lemon. He looked pointedly at Erwin.

"What? I'm your boss, I know how much you make and you haven't taken any paid time off this year. You could get away for at least ten days."

"I'm aware, but I still don't see the point."

Levi's life didn't have much of a point lately. He worked, he drank with his only friend, and besides that the only thing he had to do was keep the apartment clean - a big apartment with an extra bedroom he never even used.

Erwin watched Levi's eyes return to the glass. His iPhone lay on the counter between them, having been silent for the hour they'd been there.

"Can I see your phone?"

Immediately Levi's gaze snapped back to the blonde and narrowed. "What for?"

Erwin's hand already rested over the silver-side up iphone. "You trust me. I won't do something strange."

Levi sighed. "Fine." He threw back the rest of the vodka, preparing himself for whatever bullshit Erwin was trying to do.

Erwin grinned. "Impressive dick pic."

"Dick what?"

"Dick pic." Erwin deadpanned. "A picture of your penis."

"You're not funny, pervert."

"The best I can do is try." His fingers flew over the screen for another moment before he handed the phone back. "It's been a long time since you broke up with Petra, right? Instead of going through a bunch of dates, you could essentially pick and pay for one."

"Fuck no, that sounds gross." He looked at the phone screen anyway. A couple in a passionate embrace greeted his eyes, alongside a logo: SeekingArrangement. The woman in the picture stared at him with smouldering brown eyes. "What even is this?"

Erwin put on his professional face. "It's a website that lets partners with particular interests find each other, agree on some simple terms, and go on dates."

Levi's thumb flung the screen up, finding icons of young women's faces. "You're seriously suggesting that I become a sugar daddy?"

"Absolutely."

"This isn't a joke?"

"In no way."

Levi reached over his friend's drink to pick up Erwin's phone, swiping right and typing in the pass code as if it were his own. "You're doing this, aren't you?"

Erwin folded his arms over his chest while waiting for Levi to find the website's app. When Levi opened it, he went straight for Erwin's private messages. A curvy brunette seemed to be innocently smiling at the camera, until Levi scrolled down again.

"What the fuck, Erwin."

"She's cute, isn't she? I didn't expect the nipple piercings at first."

Levi flipped to another contact, scrolling past messages like, "thank you for the Michael Kors bag! Can't wait for dinner next weekend <3" and, "I'm so thankful for the tuition money you just paypal'd me. I'll have a special surprise for daddy tomorrow ;)." Of course, that message was accompanied by a picture of a young big-chested blonde, sucking on a dildo and winking.

"You actually do this shit? How much do you pay for this?"

Erwin shrugged. "I give both girls a $4,000 allowance each month. I take them to dinner, or sometimes shopping."

Levi snorted and rested the phone on the counter. "These girls are taking you for a wild ride."

"It's all agreed upon, the amounts I give and how often we meet or go out. I get to enjoy the companionship of attractive young women, I'm actually really enjoying putting that last one through nursing school."

"Yeah, maybe when you get old and sick she can take care of you. A young blonde nurse, that would be nice."

"Take it easy on me," he picked up his phone and started tapping across the screen. "I'm only 12 years her senior. Either way, I think this could be good for you. Maybe you'll actually leave your apartment on weekends."

"I don't think so." His eyebrows drew together in thought. He lifted his hand, ordering another vodka double from the bartender. "Money is no problem but it's too weird. You're like a pimp or some shit."

"I am not a pimp, I am a Daddy." The phone's screen lit up Erwin's face as a new message arrived. Promptly, he slid a twenty dollar bill under the empty whiskey glass and stood from his barstool.

"Meeting a baby?" He felt ridiculous even uttering the phrase.

"Yes," Erwin grabbed his sports jacket from the back of the barstool and pulled it on over his shoulders. "Think about it. I'll see you at the office on Monday."

"No." By time the syllable had left his mouth, Erwin was already gone. Levi's fingers rested against the rim of the glass, and he scoped the room. Couples and friend groups dotted the bar and booths, he made eye contact with a woman who sat by herself a few seats down. She immediately broke eye contact and looked down at her phone, elbow on the bar and hand on her forehead, effectively blocking him from her sight. Levi finished off the vodka, put cash on the bar, and left.

 

He sat by himself on the train home, he unlocked the door to a neatly kept but sparsely furnished apartment. The auto light in the living room blinked on, the apartment was perfectly silent. Levi didn't mind the solitude at first, but coming home to a silent apartment alone day after day wore in his nerves. Last week he entertained the thought of a cat, and then thought of his black leather loveseat becoming a three-thousand dollar scratching post. The thought died then and there.

Everything had a place. He placed his keys, shoes and wallet in their respective foyer cubbies, stripped down to his boxer-briefs and put the dirty clothes in a hamper beside the washer dryer off the hallway, and got a glass of water. It wasn't very late, only 9:30pm. Levi figured he'd sleep early so he could wake up for a sunrise run. He placed the glass of water on the night stand's coaster, and plugged his phone in. Snuggling under the covers, he watched the pale glow of the charging battery icon on his phone. He pressed the home button twice to see what he had open, thumb lingering over the tab with the smouldering eyes staring at him.

"It's not like an account would be a commitment." He mumbled.

He uploaded an inconspicuous profile picture and set his username to AckermanLV, and began scrolling through babes seeking daddies.

"Fat nose, bad hair, boring look, why is she with her cat? Tits too big, nah." This was turning out exactly like how he thought it might, a ridiculous waste of time.

Just as he went to turn the screen off, a new message icon popped up.

SixPackSugar. From her profile picture she seemed to be an elegant knockout, with black hair, grey eyes, and dark red lipstick.    _ No profile info? So mysterious. You have a cute scowl, though. _

_ I worked hard to perfect that scowl. SixPackSugar, do you really have a six pack? _

Levi waited in agony. She wasn't replying. Again, his odd sense of humor and blunt speech fucked him over.

A picture popped up in the message box. SixPackSugar was lifting her camisole up to show off that she indeed had a six pack. Beneath them were a pair of pink pajama shorts with white polka-dots. Those weren't two things Levi usually thought of pairing together.  _ Sorry for the wait, I wanted to do some sit ups first. _

Levi hesitated to reply. Torn between envy and attraction, he continued inspecting the rest of the picture. No belly button piercing, clean looking hardwood floor in the background, and gently rounded breasts that were generously accented by the hem of her shirt pulling up against them. His dick chubbed up beneath the blankets, this young woman definitely was not wearing a bra.

_ Did I scare you? _

_ No. They're impressive. _ Levi gave a shitty laugh in the silent apartment. The statement applied to more than her abs.  _ I just wasn't expecting that. _

_ Glad to know you're not a chump. So what kind of arrangement are you looking for? _

This is where the conversation became genuinely hard. He contemplated calling Erwin and asking for help, hell would freeze over before then. Levi couldn't sound too green, or he might get taken advantage of. One quick google search later, he replied.  _ Just company. Someone to spend time with. _ He followed what seemed to be common rules. No asking for sex immediately, no offering an allowance up front.  _ Dinner tomorrow? L'eau Chère is pretty delicious. _

_ Perfect. _

They arranged the time and agreed they'd rather meet there than him picking her up. Levi turned his phone screen off and stared at the ceiling.

"Erwin's getting my fist in his perfect teeth on Monday."

  
  



End file.
